True Colors
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. After Yugi was taken by the Oricalchos, Yami was left in a broken state. Tea, however, sees his true colors. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or the song True Colors**

**Author's Note: This takes place during the Waking the Dragons arc right after Yugi's soul was taken. Sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong, but I hope you enjoy! By the way, thanks to anyone who read and reviewed my Bad Hair Day story! I'm completely thrilled if you enjoyed it, but if you didn't please DO NOT FLAME ME.**

It was around 2 A.M. in California and Tea Gardner was unable to sleep. Giving up, she sat up and looked around the Hawkins' trailer. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were all three crammed into the bench against the small table, snoring loudly, while Rebecca slept quietly across from them. Tea noticed that the girl had retrieved her old teddy bear and was squeezing it tightly, no doubt thinking of Yugi.

The one person who wasn't there was Yami. Ever since he had lost his host, he had been completely devastated. Gone was the brave, confident duelist, replaced by a sad, miserable soul who acted like he was afraid of his own shadow.

_You with the sad eyes,_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize its_

_Hard to take courage._

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all._

_And the darkness down inside you'll make you feel so small._

Tea sighed sadly. The Pharaoh had returned from the battle looking so broken. Rebecca had just made his guilt worse and when he began to blame himself, Joey had actually punched him. Since then, Yami had barely spoken two words. Tea had watched him attempt to talk to Rebecca, but the girl had refused to even acknowledge his presence.

Now, the brunette noticed that the chair where the Pharaoh was sleeping was empty. It was no surprise that he couldn't sleep after all he'd been through. Tea got up from her makeshift bed on the couch and walked over to the door, peering through the window.

Though the sky was pitch black, she could see the Pharaoh's form, clearly illuminated by the moon. He was standing there, motionless. It almost looked as if his body was there, but his soul was millions of miles away….which was not far from the truth.

Quietly, Tea slipped out the trailer door, cringing as it made an obnoxious squeaking sound. If Yami had heard her, he certainly didn't show it as he remained in his still, silent state.

The brunette gazed at him sadly. Though they all loved him, she knew that the Pharaoh had always been misunderstood. He was seen as a confident, ruthless individual whose determination to win gave him a somewhat invincible reputation. While this was all true, Yami was still only human. He laughed, he cried, he smiled, he bled….he made mistakes. Somehow, this sense of vulnerability made her love him even more.

_But I see your true colors shining through._

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid to let them show._

_Your true colors, true colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow._

Taking a deep breath, Tea approached her friend and stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Pharaoh?"

Yami turned to look at her. For a moment, his tear-reddened, distant eyes were blank, as if he didn't recognize her. Once his brain kicked back in, he gave her a sad, tired smile and murmured, "Hi Tea…."

The brunette's heart jolted painfully. Even his voice, usually strong and courageous, was now a timid almost inaudible whisper. Tea sighed, completely forgetting the motivational speech she had planned, and placed her hand on the Pharaoh's face. He closed his violet-hued eyes and leaned into it, enjoying her cool touch on his hot skin. The blue-eyed dancer felt a spark of hope when she saw the corners of his mouth tugging upwards…just a bit.

_Show me a smile then._

_Don't be unhappy_

_I can't remember when I _

_Last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there._

"Pharaoh…" Tea began, her sapphire orbs gazing into his amethyst eyes. "I know you miss Yugi terribly. Heck, so do I, so do all of us! But, moping about it and beating yourself up is not going to bring him back." The kind-hearted brunette cringed at her own words, but the only way to get to her friend was to slap him in the face with reality. "I know you made a horrible mistake, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that you're forgiven and need to focus on righting your wrongs instead of dwelling on them."

Yami averted her gaze and it was then that Tea realized, "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

The Pharaoh gave a deep shuddering sigh. "Yes….there is." One look at the girl's determined face told him there was no way she was letting him off the hook without an explanation, so he opened his mouth to confess. "When I dueled Raphael….he told me that Dartz knew…things about my past."

"What sort of things?"

"He said that….that I was an evil Pharaoh…that I…ruled my people using shadow magic and fear….and also…that I was the one who destroyed Egypt!"

Yami was getting upset now. His eyes glistened with tears as he choked, "What if he's right? There is no record of my past, so who's to say I wasn't a cruel dictator? Who's to say that someone whose bloodline existed before the pyramids were even built is wrong?"

Tea took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her. "I say he's wrong." She firmly replied.

The Pharaoh gave her a confused look and she explained, "He doesn't know you. He doesn't know your heart, but I do. You are noble, brave, kind, and respectful. You would never purposefully hurt anyone who didn't deserve it and you certainly wouldn't destroy an entire kingdom. I know that and I'd say Dartz knows it to, so he's trying to make you doubt yourself."

Yami sighed and pulled her into a hug. The dancer was utterly shocked by this. The Pharaoh was a rather standoffish person who rarely had physical contact with anyone. She squeezed him tight as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Even if you're right," he whispered. "There is no escaping the darkness I've poisoned myself with as of late….and the light that kept me pure is gone now…"

Tea pulled back a little and placed her hand on Yami's chest. "I will be your light," she said firmly. "Your light within the darkness. So if you're ever feeling like this world is making you crazy…just come to me because I'll always be there."

Finally, the Pharaohs face lit up with a genuine smile and the brunette nearly cried with joy when she saw that familiar spark in his eyes slowly returning. He then surprised her by leaning in and gently kissing her cheek. The girl blushed and pressed her fingers to her face.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Tea….I…I am not worthy of your friendship, but I will treasure it always." He then pressed his cheek against hers. "You know….I truly do not know what I would do without you. My tainted soul of dark could not exist without your pure soul of light to keep it on the right path. Please promise that you will never leave me…"

He leaned in to kiss her again, only this time, Tea made sure that he did not miss.

_Oh, I see your true colors shining through._

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow._


End file.
